


Sangre Adictiva

by Nanitapop



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Female Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Genderbending, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanitapop/pseuds/Nanitapop
Summary: No eres un monstruo. Tú eres humana, no eres igual que ellos.___________Donde Kuroba Kairi es un súcubo e intenta resolver el problema de que creia que era una humana completa.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 10





	Sangre Adictiva

**Author's Note:**

> Si, probablemente debería continuar las otras historias, y si, soy un ser irresponsable :C pero en mi defensa, esto estaba listo desde diciembre del 2018 xDDDDDDDDD solo no sabia si subirlo o no.... Aquí nuevamente Kaito es niña, y un súcubo, así que , si no te gustan esas cosas ni mucho menos el hetero, pues puedes salirte de aquí ...(No lo digo por mal xD solo que me he topado con gente medio molesta con respecto a la manera en que encarrilo a mis personajes y mas si les cambio el sexo)
> 
> Advertencia:
> 
> Aquí Kaito y Shinichi no son nada, es mas AU que otra cosa, y porno 

KID saltó, esquivando una de las trampas que había puesto la Fuerza de Trabajo, para comenzar a subir las escaleras que daban con el techo del edificio. Esa noche había logrado obtener la joya sin ningún inconveniente, y lo mejor de todo es que había dejado a su detective favorito fuera de base. Probablemente Kudo no estaría contento cuando la viera nuevamente, cosa que tampoco importaba.

11:00 p.m fin del atraco.

— ¡Kaitou KID se ha ido con la joya de la princesa!—

Escuchó a lo lejos a Nakamori gritando a sus subordinados mientras ordenaba que bloquearan la puerta que conectaba al techo, pero lamentablemente, los policías no podían moverse gracias al pegamento que había regado la bromista horas antes.

—¡Kaitou KID, vuelve aquí !— gruñó Nakamori antes de estamparse contra el suelo por culpa de un líquido de dudosa procedencia. — ¡KID!— gimió con la cara en el suelo.

Kairi rió divertida subiendo los últimos escalones hasta llegar al techo, empujó la puerta que daba hacía la intemperie dando por finalizada su función de hoy.

Suspiró más relajada caminando hasta llegar a al borde del techo. Una vez cerca de la luna, alzó la mano con la joya de color rojo para colocarla contra los débiles rayos de luz, al ver que no había nada dentro de esta gruñó con molestia.

Al parecer no fue tan perfecto su robo. Ni mucho menos con sus nuevos invitados.

— ¡KID danos la joya!— gruñó una voz a sus espaldas, una que conocía muy bien.

—Snake, querido. Veo que sigues metiéndote donde nadie te llama— soltó la castaña girándose para encarar al hombre de negro.

Snake pareció gruñir mientras mostraba los colmillos amenazantes. —No nos provoques, eres un incubo decepcionante, sin mencionar que el inútil a quien le tocaba matarte no hizo bien su trabajo.

Oh si, se le había olvidado mencionar... Al parecer, su querido padre no solo era un ladrón, sino que también era una incubo que se había puesto en contra de medio infierno por no querer entregar la joya.

¿Quién iba a pensar que su familia no era tan normal como habría esperado?

Kairi pensaba que si se llegaban a enterar que su padre se había casado con un humano en vez de matarlo, sería una decepción que los haría rabiar aún más, sin contar que ya debían estar lo suficientemente molestos por no encontrarlo muerto como esperaban desde un principio.

—¡Danos la joya!— gritó nuevamente el hombre al no recibir la atención de su receptora.

Kairi agradeció el haber hecho un olor característico de su padre para poder mantener la farsa, pero si se ponían más agresivos podrían darse cuenta que su aparente Kaitou KID, no era más que un mestizo. Su madre le había mencionado que al ser hija de un humano probablemente no recibiría el poder de su padre. Y al tener más 17, asumió que debía valerse por sí misma ante la policía y los súcubos que deseaban su cabeza.

—Te he dicho que no es la joya, pero si tanto la deseas, pues tenla— rodó los ojos apretando la joya pensando seriamente si debía o no dársela.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra, KID!— gritó alguien más llamando la atención de Kairi.

Shinichi estaba jadeando, al parecer se había pasado un poco con las trampas, con la ropa llena de pintura de colores diferentes. El detective se apoyó contra la puerta para recuperar el aire antes de enfocar su atención hacía el grupo de personas vestidas de negro demasiado sospechosas. ¿En qué demonios se había metido esta vez la molesta ladrona?, se quedó en la puerta haciendo nota mental de los posibles sitios donde podría huir si pasaba algo, pero al ser la puerta la única salida no tenía muchas más opciones.

—Un humano— jadeó una voz femenina haciendo que los demás giraran la mirada hacia el detective.

Kairi se tensó. Mierda, esto no es bueno, preparándose para correr tras el otro en caso de cualquier inconveniente. Snake sonrió divertido comenzando a emitir un aura sombría, que mandó una corriente de pánico al cuerpo de Kairi.

—¡Aléjate de aquí detective!— ignoró la joya en el suelo comenzando a correr tras los otros.

Shinichi abrió los ojos aturdido por el grito para luego sentir varias manos que requerían la atención de su rostro. Diferentes mujeres hermosas distorsionadas con ligeros colmillos sobresaliendo de sus labios, con unos ojos inquietantes de color amarillo, y si eso no lo aturdió, los cuernos y colas escurridizas reafirmaron su pánico.

—Oh vaya, es demasiado lindo, y tiene una energía tan exquisita. Señor, ¿podemos comerlo?—preguntó una pelirroja mientras frotaba la nariz contra el cuello del detective.

Shinichi gruñó ignorando la posible desventaja que tenía contra estas si las hacía enojar. Tomó el brazo de la que estaba escarbando en su cuello para usar su propio peso y empujarla hacia adelante y dejarla contra el suelo. La pelirroja, anotó Shinichi, emitió un quejido molesta para luego chillarle a la mujer castaña y a la de cabello negro que le acompañaban que la ayudaran.

Kairi se quedó quieta cuando notó a Snake mirándola.

—No puedes usar tus poderes...—no fue una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando, Kairi apretó los labios frunciendo el ceño con frustración. Los iban a matar... No podría defender a Shinichi —¿No vas a defender a ese humano?, siempre pusiste a los humanos primero que a los de tu especie, por eso te desterraron de nuestro mundo, pero no contaba conque no pudieses usar tus habilidades... al parecer algo hizo el que se encargó de ti.

—Señor, estamos ansiosas. Sólo déjenos probarlo una sola vez, aún si lo matamos— ronroneo la rubia a unos pasos del detective y las otras mujeres.

.— Esta bien. Pueden hacer lo que quieran con él.— comentó Snake notando la ligera tensión en los hombros de la ladrona.— Esto nos puede ayudar a mi y a nuestra querida traidora.

Shinichi alzó la mirada sorprendido, cuando la rubia rodeó con su cola y brazos, cada extremidad de su cuerpo impidiéndole el movimiento. Kairi sintió el pánico intensificarse al no saber cómo ayudar, sus cartas no iban a servir contra seres sobrenaturales y Snake estaba a centímetros de ella.

—¡Déjenme en paz!— se quejó Shinichi moviendo sus brazos ignorando los susurros de la chica contra su oreja. La pelirroja se levantó del suelo para posar sus brazos en los costados del chico.

—Eres un escurridizo— gruñó molesta, pasando sus manos por el contorno de su camisa, para luego juguetear con los botones.

Kairi soltó un gruñido gutural desde lo más profundo de su pecho. _**Nadie**_ tocaba a sus detectives, solo ella, ellos eran su jodido **_territorio_** , nada más ella tenía autoridad sobre ellos,nadie tenía el derecho a _**jugar**_ con los detectives. Caminó, o corrió, realmente no importaba, hasta el grupo de mujeres tomando de la cola de la rubia para alejarla de un jalón del cuerpo de Shinichi.

La rubia pareció chillar por el dolor llevando su cola lastimada a su pecho, las otras dos mujeres gruñeron mostrando los colmillos. Kairi por otro lado estaba demasiado concentrada en la creciente adrenalina que desprendía su cuerpo como para darse cuenta del peligro en el que estaba.

La pelirroja se abalanzó contra ella, empujándola contra el suelo, Kairi gruñó moviendo sus piernas para zafarse sin mucho éxito .

—Eres tan molesta—gruñó la súcubo llevando la punta de su cola hacia el cuello de la otra mujer comenzando a hundirlo en su cuello.

Kairi gritó mandando un escalofrío por la espalda de Shinichi, no había escuchado nunca a KID gritar en esos tonos tan altos; ¿realmente qué eran esas cosas?, no había lidiado con ningún caso de ese calibre y el ladrón parecía estar bien en sintonía con esto. Empujó su creciente terror detrás de su cabeza para poder contraatacar a las criaturas que se movían como si de un baile erótico se tratara

— Veamos que tan rápido entra en crisis por ti—comentó una voz a sus espaldas enrollando su brazo alrededor del cuello del detective para retenerlo.— _Liss,Zacarías,_ _Mania_ _(_ 1)...Cojanle de los brazos, quiero probar algo.

Las mujeres captaron el pedido de su señor, una enrollando más su cola contra el cuello de KID mientras las otras dos usaban las suyas para apresar los brazos de la muchacha. Kairi jadeó molesta moviéndose con brusquedad. Snake sonrió suave pasando sus brazos contra Shinichi hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones.

Kairi jadeó viendo las intenciones del hombre, para luego ver como su físico cambiaba al de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro —¡Snake! — gritó con fuerza.— ¡Es solo un humano! no puedes tocarlo si no te da su consentimiento.

—Sabes que esa regla no aplica conmigo querida, soy uno de los dueños de nuestra gran familia, puedo hacer lo que me plazca. —comentó apretando más el agarre y viendo a Shinichi con diversión.

—Detective, ¿sabes qué somos?— preguntó la mujer. Shinichi frunció el ceño, ¿le veía la cara de idiota? ya había notado que claramente no eran humanos, si juzgaba los cuernos y las colas escurridizas y pegajosas contra su piel.— pues te lo diré si en tal caso no te has dado cuenta, somos una especie de demonios, pero no unos comunes. — comentó sonriente, jugueteando con el cinturón de los pantalones del chico, Shinichi jadeó sorprendido moviéndose con más insistencia por liberarse.

—Nos alimentamos de la energía de ustedes los humanos, pero de una manera mucho más satisfactorias para ambos, o quizás más a nuestro beneficio, pero mira el lado bueno, al menos disfrutan, ¿no? y ese chico que ves allá, es una de nosotros.— comentó sonriente abriendo los pantalones de Shinichi en un parpadeo para colar su mano dentro de su ropa interior.

El detective jadeó sorprendido por el movimiento.

Kairi se movió para liberarse de las tres mujeres pero cada vez que intentaba algo una de las colas se apretaba más contra su piel haciendo que comenzara a lacerarla, la pelirroja aprovechó el momento , sin soltar el brazo de Kairi, para hacer que la punta de su cola se hundiera en su brazo lenta y tortuosamente, Kairi arqueó su espalda viendo con horror lo que estaba haciendo con su brazo. Mientras, Snake movía más su mano dentro de la ropa interior del detective provocando ciertos sonidos incómodos.

—Creo que podemos hacer que esto se sienta mucho mejor guapo.—Shinichi abrió los ojos en pánico al ver como una lengua rasposa se paseaba por su mejilla mandando una corriente eléctrica por su columna vertebral. Snake rió más girando sus ojos hacia la pequeña víctima de sus ayudantes.

Kairi giró su rostro hacia Shinichi sin saber qué hacer; escuchó a lo lejos las quejas y gemidos molestos que este pronunciaba, Kairi apretó los labios indignada por como la mujer se burlaba de la poca resistencia de los humanos.

Su cuerpo dolía, el ardor de su brazo se intensificaba cada vez que cortaban su piel, quería salir de allí, y se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar a su detective.

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado, o si eran solo minutos, solo tenía conciencia de que probablemente iba a perder su brazo derecho si no hacía algo pronto, e iban a matar a Shinichi si continuaba en esta situación, solo era capaz de escuchar los jadeos más fuertes y la necesidad de probar también la energía del chico, odiaba que su cuerpo quisiera follar con él.

—Te has vuelto tan **patética** , y eso que eras una de las mejores. — habló Snake a lo lejos ignorando como el cuerpo del detective iba perdiendo fuerza.Si seguía así sería cuestión de tiempo para que el chico terminará por morir, y su sesión de alimentación se acortaría.

Los humanos no duraban mucho, y que el detective perdiera tanta fuerza por dos sesiones de masturbación dejaba mucho que desear sobre la energía que poseía el mismo, aburrido, pensó la mujer, quizás si fuese un poco más grande pudiese durar más. Snake siguió pasando sus brazos por el pecho del muchacho arrancando un ligero gruñido de este, ya no había más retención por parte del adolescente.

—Dejenlo en paz....— sintiendo una picadura en sus dientes, Kairi murmuró lento y pausado, le dolía todo el cuerpo, más en su cabeza y la zona de sus caderas. El aroma de Shinichi se hacía más notable y deseable, su mente se sacudió en pánico, no sabía si quería tenerlo o sentir repulsión ante la nueva sensación que comenzaba a saturar sus sentidos.

Snake apretó con más fuerza el glande del detective haciendo que el chico gritara al sentir su liberación nuevamente. Luego de esto quedó completamente flácido como un muñeco de trapo en los brazos de la mujer,.

La mente de Kairi quedó en blanco, de un momento a otro la chica rubia se encontraba estampada contra el suelo emitiendo un sonido incómodo de huesos rompiéndose contra el pavimento. La pelirroja a su lado chilló con fuerza al ver a su compañera de juego comenzar a sangrar. Oh, no son invulnerables. Kairi ignoró la punzada de ardor al sentir la aguja de la cola de la mujer hundirse más contra su brazo, y simplemente movió su mano hacia el inicio de su cola para jalar al súcubo lo suficiente para arrancarlo de sus caderas.

kairi miró curiosa a la mujer agonizante para luego ver como su cola se retorcía de forma incómoda entre sus manos intentando escapar de su captor, debe doler, pensó tardíamente escuchando a su víctima gritar y gruñir en frustración.

KID centró su atención a la tercera súcubo, esta se tensó para luego comenzar a temblar—....N-no fue nuestra intención— Kairi arrugó la nariz sintiendo repulsión ante el aparente cambio de actitud cobarde de la mujer. ¿Dónde había quedado la altanería de la chica? decidió no darle importancia y simplemente agarrarla de los cuernos para empujarla con su peso y el de ella hacía el suelo.

La súcubo comenzó a chillar pidiendo piedad como si hubiese recordado que el incubo delante de ella, había tenido el rango de Snake anteriormente.

— ¿Dónde quedó tu altanería y determinación?— preguntó Kairi agarrando distraídamente la cola de la pelirroja, que había dejado de moverse incómodamente contra el suelo.— No me gusta que veas a mi detective, él es mío, y no me gusta que miren lo que me pertenece— gruñó hundiendo la aguja de la cola contra el ojo izquierdo de la mujer haciendo que esta chillara mientras clavaba sus uñas en los brazos de Kairi.

—N-no fue mi intención—comentó entre sollozos comenzando a ahogarse entre sus palabras y el dolor agonizante de su cara.

— Vaya, que inquieta eres—Kairi gruñó escarbando más la punta, volviendolo una mezcla de sangre y trozos de carne desmenuzadas. Cuando quedó satisfecha siguió con el otro totalmente ajena a las constantes convulsiones que emitía la mujer. Kairi jadeó soltando el apéndice viendo como la chica se retorcía llevando sus manos a su cara para intentar aliviar el dolor.

— Me sorprende que con tan bajo nivel pudieses con ellas.— habló una voz que trajo a Kairi a la realidad. Snake se encontraba aún con el cuerpo inerte del detective entre sus brazos mientras usaba su propia cola para acariciar su cuello. —tu noviecito es demasiado aburrido, como cualquier humano estúpido, pero al menos sirvió de algo. Al parecer aun mantienes tus poderes.

Kairi gruñó corriendo hacia ella, pero no terminó de llegar a causa de algo enterrándose contra su espalda. Kairi gritó girándose para ver a la mujer de cabellos negros, esta había rasgado la espalda de Kairi con sus uñas con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, en un vago intento por detenerla.

— Te lo vuelvo a advertir, te estás metiendo en aguas profundas, mantente lejos de las joyas si no quieres que alguien más, a parte de tu querido detective, salga afectado de esto, creeme, no aguantó nada el pobre. — soltó mientras desaparecía junto con las otras tres mujeres.

Una vez quedó sola, la adrenalina pareció perder efecto mandando corrientazos a su cuerpo débil

Kairi caminó hasta el detective revisando si aún tenía vida. Tocó el pulso de su cuello suspirando al sentir las pulsaciones. Sonrío un poco acariciando el rostro del chico ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?, ¿debía llamar a Jii o a Koizumi? descartó a la chica de una al recordar lo que quería hacer con ella. Revisó su capa para convertirla en su ala delta y tomó a Shinichi lo más delicadamente que pudo entre sus brazos para lanzarse en el vacío de la noche .

...

No tenía idea de cuántas horas habían pasado desde el atraco, pero seguramente faltaba poco para que fuesen las cinco o seis de la mañana por los leves rayos de luz. Cuando llegó a su casa sus energías parecieron desgastarse. Llevó a Shinichi a la cama para luego quedarse un rato observando el cuerpo inerte del detective.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que no había vestido al chico una vez salió de la terraza, Kairi apretó los labios sintiendo las pulsaciones de su corazón intensificarse.

Mierda, pensó sintiendo su cara arder en vergüenza cerrando los ojos para comenzar a acomodar la ropa del chico, cuidando no tocar más de la cuenta. Cuando se sintió segura fue que notó algo en particular.

Cuando su atención se enfocó en ella, sintió algo revoloteando contra sus piernas, al girarse para cerciorarse de que no fuese peligroso vió una cola de color violeta moviéndose insistentemente.

— ¿Qué demonios?...— ahogó un chillido viendo cómo se agitaba la cola nerviosamente y se enrollaba en su pierna nuevamente.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta que chocó contra la mesa en el centro de su cuarto. Cayó de espaldas contra esta soltando un quejido cuando su brazo pareció recordar que estaba herido y mandó una corriente eléctrica hacía su cerebro. Se enderezó como pudo llevando su mano a su brazo derecho en un vago intento por aliviar el dolor.

Duele, duele _mucho_...

Miró asustada al detective acostado en la cama, ¿dios que iba a hacer con él? ni siquiera sabía cómo ayudarlo y si en tal caso despertaba la iba a matar a ella también. Y no lo culpaba, siendo él, no confiaría en ninguna mujer que estuviese cerca. Se levantó con cautela tocando la frente del chico, aún estaba caliente, probablemente solo necesitaba descansar un poco. ¿Verdad?

Suspiró acercándose al escritorio de su cuarto para sentarse y encender la computadora. Esperando que su padre estuviese conectado.

Esperó unos cuantos segundos hasta que la imagen de video apareció en la pantalla.

— ¡Bebé! ¿qué tal te fue en tu atraco cariño? — preguntó una mujer de cabellos rojizos al otro lado de la pantalla. — ¡¿qué demonios te pasó?!— preguntó unos segundos después al notar el brazo teñido de rojo.

— uhgmmm, pues..

— Oh diablos, te han salido cuernos a cada lado de tu cabeza...— dijo ella interrumpiendo a su hija, sorprendido.

Kairi sólo fue capaz de tocarlos distraídamente, al parecer la cola no era lo único extraño con lo que debía lidiar por esa noche.

Tocó sus cuernos con curiosidad, sintiendo los leves movimientos de su cola tras su espalda aferrándose a cualquier cosa como si tuviese vida propia. Esto era extraño para su gusto, una vez dejó de jugar con la punta de sus cuernos miró a su madre para luego fruncir el ceño.

— ¿En qué rayos me metió papá esta vez?— gruñó en tono infantil a su madre mientras apretaba sus labios.—de un momento a otro me salieron cuernos y cola,¿no que era totalmente humana?— se quejó.

— Oh bebé... Tu padre y yo estábamos seguros de que eras una humana normal. Pero al parecer tus genes paternos al fin se reflejaron, ¿eso no es genial bebé? así podrás defenderte de la organización que perseguía a tu padre.— ronroneó su madre mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

Kairi frunció el ceño mientras giraba su mirada hacia su cama. Su madre le miró curioso siguiendo sus ojos aun sin ver bien qué era lo que estaba observando. — Kai, ¿qué pasó esta noche?— preguntó tentativamente—esas heridas no parecen provocadas por Ginzo. — murmuró tranquilamente.

—Pues, me conseguí con las grandes amigas de mi padre, y aceleraron mi, ¿transformación?—soltó dudosa rebobinando los recuerdos de esa noche, ellas no tenían ninguna necesidad de provocarle, podrían haberla matado sin ningún problema.

—La especie de tu padre es orgullosa, quizás no le gustó la idea de que fueses inferior a ellos...—comentó.— No son partidarios del aprovechamiento de poder. Ya sabes, prefieren que el nivel de pelea sea igual.

— Pero eso quiere decir que sabían que no era papá.—comentó mordiéndose un dedo frustrada.—Aunque, mencionaron que ordenaron matarlo, pero me dieron a entender que nunca supieron si lo habían eliminado o no...Quizá solo pensaron que sus poderes habían bajado, aún así, no explica por qué forzaron mis genes. ¿y si al final no hubiese sido más que una humana? nos hubiesen matado a mi y a Shin-chan.— se quejó llevando su mano buena a su cabeza para sacudirla.

— Y, mamá , ¿no que los súcubos debían pedir el consentimiento de sus víctimas, o por lo menos que estas lo pidan?— susurró nerviosa.

—No necesariamente, si bien es cierto que eran invocadas, ellos son libres de hacer lo que les plazca, o por lo menos los de alto rango pueden incluso violar a sus víctimas si así lo desean. No les importa el dolor ajeno, solo su placer personal. Tu querido padre era una excepción a la regla, demasiado educado y encantador. Incluso me dejó vivir..Ah, amo nuestra historia de amor.

—Mamá, necesito ayuda aquí...—gimió en frustración.

Ignoró el malestar de su hija mientras le daba un sorbo a su café —Pasando a otro tema. Tus heridas no mejorarán si no te alimentas... Y no me refiero a comida humana esta vez— menciono viendo a su hija— ese chico Shin-chan del que me hablas , seria un buen candidato para ello..

—¿A qué te refieres?— murmuró Kairi para luego quejarse por el repentino movimiento de su brazo.

— Deberás tener sexo con él, ¿qué más podría ser?— comentó sonriente.

—¿T-tener sexo con él?, ¿¡Por qué rayos haría eso!? — chilló removiendose en su asiento.

— Si no lo haces no te curarás. Si me estás diciendo que te atacaron súcubos, tu energía tardará en volver a menos que extraigas la de ese chico.. Y pronto.

—¿Cómo...cómo voy a hacer eso si él está más débil que yo?, si extraigo su energía lo mataré— se quejó segura de que su cara iba a estallar.— desde que lo dejé en mi cama no se ha movido, parece un muerto.

—Puedes extraer la poca energía que le queda, no necesitas mucho, y luego puedes transferir un poco de la tuya, intercambio factible y seguro, no le matarás.— dijo sonriente viendo como su hija palidecía.— ¿Está en tu cama? oh, eso es más fácil, no deberás trasladarte a su distrito, ¡perfecto!

—...T-tampoco he tenido...relaciones— susurró bajo con la cara roja.—no sabría cómo comenzar. Y... ¿tú no deberías ser la primera en estar en contra?

— Lo estaría si fueses una chica normal, pero ya que tu vida depende de tener sexo, pues no veo el problema en que tú y tu amigo se ayuden, y no te preocupes por la falta de experiencia, está en tus genes bebé.

— Lo estaría ultrajando. — se quejó la chica. —No voy a hacer eso.

— Puedes hacer que sea un sueño para él, solo debes asegurarte de que no abra los ojos. Ahora bebé, debo irme, se me hace tarde para ir a mi primera presentación, avísame cualquier cosa.

Kairi iba a protestar mientras gruñía incómoda, diablos, ¿qué iba a hacer esta vez? se apretó el puente de la nariz para luego hundir su cara en su brazo izquierdo pensando si debía o no seguir el consejo de su madre. Levantó el rostro para mirar al detective aun dormido. Se levantó de su asiento caminando mientras su cola se enrollaba nuevamente en su pierna derecha reflejando el nerviosismo que sentía.

Shinichi respiraba profundamente, no podía tocarlo, si intentaba algo no estaría siendo diferente a las mujeres de aquella noche. Esperaría que el muchacho despertara, aun si su brazo dolía horrores.

Bajó las escaleras para llegar al baño e intentar curar la herida, una vez dentro, comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa azul, quedando sólo con la camiseta. Abrió el grifo y comenzó a limpiarse la herida del brazo derecho. Cuando esta quedó libre de sangre apretó los labios para contener las ganas de vomitar, eso sería difícil de explicarle a Jii, o quizá no. La piel de su antebrazo estaba abierta, la cola de esa mujer había dado lo suficiente como para rozar el hueso. Silbó por el dolor buscando en el botiquín y coger las vendas y gasas que necesitaba.

Pasaron los minutos mientras la chica limpiaba con un poco de alcohol la piel para luego colocarse la gasa y las vendas. Una vez lista volvió a suspirar y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta entrar nuevamente en la habitación. Miró nuevamente al detective sentándose en una esquina de la cama, llevó sus piernas hacia su pecho y hundió su cara entre estas.

Debía esperar a que el otro se levantara, tomara el tiempo que tomara. Su brazo ardía aún pero intentó ignorarlo por el bien de su cordura.

...

Shinichi despertó sintiendo los molestos rayos del sol en su cara. Soltó un gruñido incómodo, su cuerpo dolía y se sentía como si hubiese corrido mil millas sin descanso, llevó una mano a su rostro presionando sus dedos en su frente para aliviar la migraña que se expandía por su cara. Cuando sus ojos formaron pequeños puntos blancos por presionar sus dedos en estos, terminó de abrirlos topándose con una habitación que no era la suya.

¿Dónde demonios...Se levantó de golpe notando por completo la habitación y por último a KID en la esquina de la cama. De repente los acontecimientos de la noche anterior se juntaron en su cabeza provocando que el dolor de cabeza se intensificaba. ¿Qué rayos hacía con KID en una habitación desconocida? se revisó con desesperación aliviándose al no notar nada diferente a parte del cansancio sobrehumano y el molesto malestar en su cabeza.

—KID...— habló lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que la aludida alzara la cabeza asustada.

—Tantei...— susurró apretando los labios para encogerse un poco.—Que bien que has despertado...

—¿Dónde estoy?— preguntó buscando una manera de salir de aquí.

—Uhmmm— suspiró asumiendo que sería una perdida de tiempo inventar una excusa cuando ya no tenía el sombrero con ella y su monóculo, no iba a ocultar milagrosamente su cara o aspecto en general.—En mi casa.—no más quedaba que el detective optara por encerrarla, o no.

Kairi debía admitir que estaba total y absolutamente aterrada, ni siquiera pudo encontrar la gema. Mierda, que decepción. Alzó la mirada algo incómoda esperando ver altanería o algo que indicara que Shinichi estaba de acuerdo en que debían arrestarla, pero en cambio, sólo se topó con la mirada meticulosa del muchacho.

—¿Qué eran esas cosas? — preguntó esperando a que la chica respondiera.

Miró al detective pensando si debía o no decirle. Si le comentaba, él le tendría miedo, y lo más seguro es que le indicaría a los demás detectives para acabar con ella, y lo más importante, si los de la organización se enteraban de ella, Aoko y las personas que amaba acabarían en un embrollo monumental. Pero, quizás, podría confiar en que el chico no haría nada estúpido y dejaría que ella se explicara.

—Son demonios de una categoría especial.—comenzó a hablar acomodándose para quedar frente al detective.— la mujer de cabello negro que hizo "eso" contigo, es un súcubo o íncubo. — murmuró despacio.— Son un demonio de categoría sexual, que extraen energía por placer.

— Es decir que realmente existen — afirmó alzando una ceja para ver a la mujer rodando los ojos. — Y sobre todo... Tú eres una de ellas.

—Bueno, al parecer tienes alguna base para saber sobre este tipo de demonios. Pero bueno, ese no es el único problema, digamos que mi padre era parte de estas...Se encargaban de buscar una piedra en particular para entregarla a alguien.— bien, no tendría que contarle toda la verdad.. — pero él no estaba de acuerdo, así que dejó de buscar, a ellas no les gustó la idea, así que intentaron... lograron matarlo.

—El, antes de todo el embrollo, tuvo algo con un humano, y me tuvieron a mí, su hija... Aunque creíamos que sería una humana, al final no fue así...— murmuró sintiendo la cola moverse lentamente.

— Y al parecer eso es un problema. ¿No?— habló el detective moviéndose con algo de trabajo por el cansancio físico.

—Oh, créeme, ahora mi menor problema es ser una ladrona...— suspiró con pesar.

—Si, ya que tu brazo no deja de sangrar y te ves más pálida de lo normal— murmuró curioso por el aspecto de la chica.

—¡Mierda...!— gruñó la chica encogiéndose más intentando confundirse con el entorno.—No te preocupes, esto a veces pasa.

—No creo que eso sea "esto a veces pasa" como intentas dar a entender, déjame ver.—tomó el brazo bueno de la chica para atraerla hacia él para inspeccionar la herida.

—Kudo, no creo que sea necesario, ya he lidiado con la herida hace unas horas..— murmuró incómoda. A pesar de que el chico estaba débil por lo de anoche, seguía emitiendo una leve energía, y ella lo deseaba.

—Shhh, que si estás sangrando no creo que hayas hecho un buen trabajo—mandó a callar a la mujer.

Mientras alzaba su brazo derecho para inspeccionar la zona, las vendas ya se habían teñido de rojo comenzando a escurrirse un poco de la sangre por los bordes de la tela. Kairi apretó los labios mirando a otro lado, Shinichi, comenzó a quitar la tela manchada para ir exponiendo la piel herida. El chico emitió un ligero jadeo de sorpresa, sorprendido de que la chica aún no estuviese delirando, eso no era normal, debería haberse muerto por la pérdida de sangre.

—Debes ir a un hospital ahora—soltó terminado de revisar la herida.

—No.. yo puedo curarme sola, y no es como si no hubiese salido herida antes.— soltó la castaña alejando su brazo del chico.—tu, tu tienes que irte.

—No te quedarás aquí desangrando. — gruñó, algo que no le gustaba era que la gente no le hiciera caso cuando tenía razón. Iba a levantar a la chica para que le siguiera pero algo golpeó su brazo con fuerza haciendo que el chico emitiera un gruñido.

—Lo siento..— Kairi se preocupó mientras el hombre se llevaba la mano hacia la zona herida.—No puedo hacer eso, si voy empezarán a hacerme preguntas. Y como ves, tengo unas protuberancias en la cabeza y algo moviéndose descontroladamente en mi espalda.

Shinichi alzó la mirada, volviendo a notar los cuernos de un morado oscuro que sobresalen orgullosos, sin contar la visión babosa de la cola de la chica. Cierto, esa chica era un individuo extraño, y de repente se acordó que estaba corriendo peligro con ella.

—Por eso, quiero que te vayas, no sé cómo controlar esto, y yo realmente no me siento bien— susurró la mujer al ver que el otro no hablaría.

Dudó un par de segundos para luego enfocar su atención en la muchacha. Empujó su pánico momentáneo detrás de su cabeza para enfocarse en las soluciones que podría darle a la chica.

—Si no vas al hospital vas a morir, así que espero que tengas otra solución a parte de desangrarte hasta morir. No deberías, no sé, ¿poder regenerarte o algo?— preguntó dudoso, sabía que lo sobrenatural la tenía más fácil.

Kairi le miró para luego suspirar— si, debería, pero no soy un súcubo completo, necesito energía humana para poder curarme o algo...Según mi madre— susurró bajo sintiendo su cara arder en vergüenza.— si fuese completamente un súcubo quizás hubiese sanado mis heridas antes.

Shinichi alzó una ceja ante la novedosa confesión. Se quedó un rato pensando para luego preguntar.— ¿cómo adquieren eso?—

Kairi sintió su cara llegar a otros niveles más altos de de rojo. Alzó la mirada sorprendida abriendo la boca para soltar algo, pero no salió nada. Continuó así unos minutos más hasta que al fin comenzó a hablar.— yo... yo no puedo.

—Si no me dices, no podré ayudarte. — soltó comenzando a impacientarse.

—¿No es algo bueno para ti? se supone que ya sabes quien soy, y donde vivo. E ibas a enviarme a un hospital para terminar de dar con mi expediente. — susurró cortante la mujer.—Así que felicidades detective. Has atrapado a KID.

Iba a seguir hablando, pero una mano dio contra su frente, Kairi se quejó mientras llevaba una mano a su frente.

—No estoy interesado en aprovecharme de la situación en la que estas. No es justo para ambos, y me entretienes lo suficiente como para querer arrestarte. — gruñó—así que deja de estar auto compadeciéndote y termina de decirme cómo o qué necesitas para estabilizar lo que sea que tengas que estabilizar.

—Entonces, soy lo suficientemente interesante para mi detective.— jadeó entusiasmada antes de quejarse por el movimiento brusco de su brazo.— Si deseas ayudarme, podrías darme un poco de tu energía.

—¿Y cómo hago eso?—iba a quejarse por no terminar de decirle hasta que recordó lo que habían dicho las mujeres en la terraza... "¿podemos tener su energía ama?...Sólo será un poco"... luego prácticamente se sintió violado.—¿debes...

Dejó la pregunta en el aire mientras Kairi reía un poco nerviosa.— sí, al parecer, debo acostarme con alguien, dejarlo casi seco para poder regenerarme o lo que sea, ¿tonto, no?—rodó los ojos.—mira, no tienes que hacer nada eso, yo veré como resuelvo, quizás si como bastante podré recuperarme, lento, pero lo haré, así que-

—Lo haré.— soltó el detective sin más.

—Espera, ¿no estás escuchando lo que te dije? no puedo hacer eso, soy primeriza, ¿y si te hago algo? no podemos arriesgarte, no tienes que hacer esto— se quejó la chica claramente indignada por la insensatez del otro. ¿no debería estar escuchando?

—Se que no me harás daño, no va con tu política, ¿no?

—Esto es diferente y lo sabes. Podría matarte. Esas mujeres casi te matan, y yo podría hacerlo al no saber cómo detenerme.

Shinichi la ignoró tomando sus hombros sin mucha fuerza para recostarla en la cama.— Si puedo ayudar a la persona que me mantiene cuerdo, contento lo haré.— soltó sintiendo caliente su cuello, probablemente a causa de un sonrojo.

Kairi alzó la mirada algo sorprendida por eso, se suponía que los detectives no ayudaban a los ladrones, y por mucho que le gustaba el que se encontraba sobre ella, no era correcto el atentar contra su vida.

—Yo... Si por algún motivo te sientes débil, puedes hacer todo para detenerme, incluso golpearme.—susurró algo cohibida y reprochándose por las acciones que estaba cometiendo, ¡dios si se salía de control no sabría qué hacer!.

El muchacho sonrió haberse salido con la suya para luego separarse dejando que la otra se sentara nuevamente con cuidado. —Bien ¿y ahora?— preguntó el chico.

Kairi miró al otro sintiendo su cara arder.— No se...

—Coqueteas con todos los guardias de la fuerza de trabajo, ¿y no sabes como tener, relaciones?

—Oye un poco más de respeto, que me estoy enterando que ahora soy una especie de fenómeno.

Shinichi rió leve mientras se quedaba un rato pensando.—Esas mujeres tocaron mi pene, quizás eso sirva contigo, ¿no?—murmuró desviando la mirada para ocultar su creciente nerviosismo.

—B-bien...— murmuró tomando el borde de los pantalones del detective con su mano izquierda rozando ligeramente su cinturón.

Apretó sus labios comenzando a desabrochar el mismo, seguido del botón y la cremallera del pantalón, una vez hizo esto, pasó a colar la mano dentro de la ropa interior del muchacho para sacar el miembro flácido y comenzar a acariciarlo. Su cola se agitó contenta revoloteando de un lado a otro.

Shinichi abrió los ojos algo aturdido por esto para luego bajar la mirada hacia la mano que rodeaba su pene. Bien, esto era extraño, debía admitir que las manos de la chica eran cálidas a comparación a las frías manos de aquella mujer, quizá no pasaría nada extraño si solo hacían esto.

Kairi soltó un suspiro ansiosa moviendo su mano con cautela y cuidando que sus uñas apretaran la piel sensible. Había visto las suficientes clases de educación sexual, y uno que otro manga erótico, pero esto era diferente, la piel del otro era caliente y suave, provocando un cosquilleo y un tintineo de su cola, siguió moviendo su mano hasta que comenzó a sentir como el miembro antes flácido, comenzaba a adquirir volumen y se iba irguiendo en cada bombeo que su mano hacía.

Cuando estuvo erecto completamente, Kairi pudo escuchar la voz del otro emitiendo un quejido mezclándose con un gemido entrecortado. Kairi se relamió los labios alzando la mirada; en ese momento Shinichi se encontraba embelesado mirando a la mujer, pero cuando ella alzó la mirada se tensó, los ojos anteriormente índigos se habían tornado en una mezcla de amarillo con ligeros matices del color índigo original. La chica sonrió interesada moviendo con más insistencia su cola, movió su cuerpo para acercarse más mientras movía con mayor fuerza su mano contra la erección.

—Mierda..— jadeó el otro encorvandose en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos.

Comenzó a sentirse algo mareado, pero era una sensación agradable, volvió a gruñir cuando sintió algo húmedo chocar contra su ingle; al abrir los ojos se topó con el rostro de la mujer a unos escasos centímetros de su erección. Emitió un gemido sorprendido cuando los labios de esta apresaron su glande mientras pasaba su lengua escurridiza por su piel, ¿desde cuando su lengua era tan larga? estaba seguro que un humano no tenía la lengua tan extensa.

—D-e-t-e-c-t-i-v-e, cada vez estás más duro.— bien, eso sonó extraño, Shinichi bajó la cabeza concentrándose nada más en la voz que comenzaba a tornarse algo más profunda.

— Quiero más— jadeó la mujer hundiendo completamente el pene del muchacho en su boca comenzando a moverse lo suficiente como para que la punta casi llegara a su garganta.

Así continuó hasta que sintió el líquido preseminal sobre salir de su glande, Shinichi se tensó, ahora totalmente recostado en la cama. Bien, su mente estaba hecha una mierda, sin mencionar que Kairi cada vez empujaba su boca provocando un leve cosquilleo por su espalda, pronto se vendría estaba seguro, pero se estaba impacientando.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho, luego de unos minutos en que la ladrona empujaba su boca al compás de sus manos, sintió como su erección molestaba, necesitaba liberarse, inconscientemente empujó sus caderas lo suficiente como para ahogar a la mujer.

Kairi gruñó más por el arrebato que por las arcadas, dejó que el otro marcara el ritmo hasta que sintió como el semen entraba a su boca y se escurría por la comisura de sus labios. Jadeó satisfecho abriendo los ojos, su mirada estaba nublada por el creciente placer, acostumbrando sus ojos a la luz para mirar a la chica.

Sintió un nuevo respingo en su entrepierna al observar a la chica. La elegante muchacha ahora tenía el cabello totalmente hecho un desastre, más de lo normal, con ligeros matices blancos, semen, pensó algo avergonzado, su rostro en igual o incluso peor estado, donde solo había podido retener en su boca un poco mientras que el resto se escurría por su mentón y parte de su camiseta. Luego se percató en la cola, esta se encontraba aferrada a una de las piernas del detective. Bien, esto era algo para alucinar.

—Eso, estuvo genial.— jadeó la muchacha ahora con los ojos completamente rojos. —Aunque, quiero más...—ronroneó relamiéndose los colmillos para luego inclinarse ahora sobre el cuerpo del otro.

Se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, apretando un poco con su cola la pierna del contrario mientras iba desabrochando la camisa del detective. Shinichi pareció escuchar arrullos y mimos de la mujer mientras terminaba de despojarlo de su camisa, una vez lo logró, pasó las manos por el pecho del chico pasando sus labios y dientes por su piel sensible, ¿cómo es que sabía donde tocar?, ¿no que, no tenía experiencia? ¿o quizás los ojos rojos tenían algo que ver con ello? Shinichi se sorprendió al no tomarle importancia al asunto, optando por pasar las manos por la espalda de la muchacha hasta llegar a su parte baja y sentir el apéndice escurridizo.

¿Y si.... Movió más su mano hasta tocar la base y luego rozar sus dedos, por ultimo su mano tomó toda la cola. Kairi separó sus labios del pecho del otro emitiendo un gemido sonoro, Shinichi abrió los ojos con sorpresa , mirando a la mujer encorvada moviendo sus caderas con inquietud. Empujó más su cola arrancando otro jadeo de Kairi hasta que en uno de los movimientos su trasero se rozó contra la erección del detective. Ambos gimieron.

Cuando Kairi empujó sus caderas Shinichi soltó el apéndice para arquear su espalda. La chica alzó su cuerpo desabrochando el cinturón de sus pantalones cortos, seguido del botón y la cremallera, al terminar, se los quitó junto con su ropa interior, Shinichi apretó los labios al sentir la calidez de la piel de la mujer chocando contra la suya.

La muchacha sonrió mostrando más sus colmillos, se inclinó nuevamente pasando su lengua por su cuello, mandando un corrientazo por todo el cuerpo de Shinichi, una vez preparó la zona hundió los colmillos en la piel que conectaba el cuello de su hombro. El detective jadeó tensándose para luego sentir algo frío contra su pene. Apretó las caderas de la mujer embelesado con los ojos rojos de la chica.

—¿KID...?— jadeó entre el ligero placer y la preocupación.

Kairi abrió sus piernas apretando los labios...— Mamá tenía razón, al parecer mi cuerpo responde por instinto aunque no sepa conscientemente de lo que hago, no es malo, o por lo menos evita que me vuelva un desastre, mira el lado bueno, aun no te ha pasado nada extraño, pero sinceramente...Necesito que estés dentro, no sé cómo explicarlo.—rió inocentemente presionando su entrepierna con la ajena. Shinichi vio estrellas.

Frío, fue lo que sintió una vez estuvo dentro de ella. Kairi jadeó algo incómoda, intentando mantener el control y dejar que su cuerpo se acostumbrara. Shinichi por otro lado, no dejaba de pensar en lo frío que se sentía el interior de la mujer. Kairi ronroneó una vez su cuerpo se sintió cómodo y comenzó a moverse.

—J-joder...— gimió nuevamente apretando las caderas de la chica para que se empujara con mayor fuerza contra su pene.

Kairi comenzó a moverse erráticamente sintiéndose cada vez mejor, apretó sus manos gimiendo y gruñendo cada vez que sentía como la erección del otro se empujaba más contra ella; tan concentrada estaba en sus propias sensaciones que no sintió cuándo un peso se apoderaba de ella. Abrió los ojos aturdida viendo el rostro de su detective. Este sonrió altanero tomando una de sus piernas para empujarla contra su pecho, Kairi jadeó cuando sintió como se hundia cada vez más dentro de ella.

—T...tantei~— gimió ante el ambiente pesado y deseoso que desprendía el otro.

—Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego— susurró contra su cuello.

Apretó la piel de su muslo inclinándose para presionar sus dientes contra la clavícula de la mujer. Con su otra mano pasó sus dedos contra sus caderas para luego colarla dentro de su camisa, una vez allí movió su mano hacia arriba apretando ligeramente uno de sus senos. Kairi gimió entrecortado sacudiéndose por el leve corrientazo sobre su piel.

Shinichi continuó empujando sus caderas entretenido antes de ver algo curioso formándose en la piel de las caderas y parte del pecho expuesto de la ladrona, una mancha roja se iba extendiendo por toda esa zona como si de un tatuaje se tratara, aunque este parecía más bien una quemada de tercer grado que otra cosa. ¿No le dolía? iba a seguir empujando pero kairi tomó sus brazos como si quisiera aferrarse a algo.

—D-duele— gimió la mujer encogiéndose.

Shinichi iba a preguntar, pero fue cuando notó que la misma marca que se había formado en su estómago iba recorriendo el brazo herido de la mujer. La piel se estaba reconstruyendo, se sentía incómodo, su piel ardía y se estiraba lo suficiente como para inmovilizarla, Kairi chilló por el dolor encorvandose mientras apretaba cada vez más las paredes de su entrada mandando una corriente eléctrica por su espalda mientras sentía su pene más frío y apretado.

Kairi rodeó con sus piernas las caderas del detective arqueándose nuevamente hasta que Shinichi sintió como su pene pasaba del frío al calor ensordecedor, gritó asustado haciendo ademán de alejarse, cosa que Kairi evitó pasando sus brazos por su cuello. —No te alejes, solo es para marcar lo que me pertenece, no le he hecho daño a tu cuerpo, solo es un ritual.—susurró contra su oído mientras sentía como el cuerpo del detective temblaba hasta que se estático.

Shinichi se tensó sintiendo como su visión se desenfocaba y perdía la percepción de todo a su alrededor. ¿Qué sucedía?, ¿iba a morir?, ¿así sin más? cuando la realidad le golpeó su pánico volvió, iba a morir, no podía hacer nada, y la chica frente a él no podía hacer nada. Se aferró al poco hilo de vida que se le escurría entre sus dedos; apretó sus labios con fuerza hasta que se terminó de oscurecer su visión.

Una vez sintió la liberación de Shinichi su brazo ya se había reconstruido, pero el cuerpo del detective estaba flácido contra su cuerpo. Kairi gruñó por el cuerpo, dejando que el peso del otro terminara de aferrarla a la cama. Jadeó con fuerza sintiéndose más espabilada, ahí fue fue cuando notó el ligero frío que se iba expandiendo por el cuerpo de Shinichi.

—¿Tantei... ?— jadeó preocupada moviendo el cuerpo inerte del chico para luego suspirar una vez sintió la respiración contra su cuello hasta que luego no sintió nada.—¿Kudo...¿¡Tantei?!— susurró bajo abrazándolo con fuerza.

Se separó del cuerpo del otro moviéndose hacia un lado para cerciorarse de el estado del otro. Su piel estaba comenzando a perder color y ya no sentía su pulso, Kairi apretó los labios mientras tomaba las mejillas del chico, una vez lo tuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, juntó sus labios.

En ese momento se enfocó en el cuerpo del detective, comenzando a traspasar la energía que le habían prestado y una parte de la suya, sin notar que la marca de sus caderas se iba acortando ligeramente para comenzar a reflejarse en un costado del hombro derecho del detective. Se quedó unos minutos más sin despegar sus labios de los de él hasta que terminó por dormirse.

________________________________________________________________________________

  
Cuando volvió a levantarse ya era de noche, aunque ya no tenía ese malestar en la cabeza y se sentía algo más ligero; sus sentidos entraron en movimiento notando que aún se encontraba en la habitación de la ladrona. Se levantó con cuidado mirando que no era una habitación muy grande, había libros, una que otra revista esparcida por el suelo junto con prendas de vestir, y un uniforme escolar de instituto olvidado en el escritorio.

Lo sabía...Pensó Shinichi, orgulloso de sí mismo al haber acertado que el ladrón fantasma era solo una estudiante de secundaria. Se giró para disponerse a registrar el resto de la habitación pero se topó con la chica.

Kairi no tenía el monóculo en el rostro, cargaba ahora unos jeans azules y una camiseta rosada, ella lo miraba algo apenada mientras sonreía tímidamente.

—Hola, que bien que ya hayas despertado— murmuró un poco nerviosa, debió conservar el monóculo, en estos momentos se sentía incómoda y avergonzada— lamento el malestar que te hice pasar esta mañana...No tenía idea que sería doloroso para ti.

—¿Qué sucedió esta mañana?— preguntó restando importancia a la disculpa de ella.

—Mmm, una vez terminé de regenerarme olvidé por completo que debía devolverte tu energía y compensarla con la mía... Moriste por un tiempo de quince minutos mientras mantenía tu cuerpo estable.— miró la bandeja que cargaba en las manos acordándose de por qué había subido tan deprisa.

—Te he traído algo de comida. Debes reponer más energía, y... — susurró.— debo explicarte otras cosas más.

Shinichi pareció dudar un poco pero luego aceptó, no serviría de nada que tuviese dudas si ya había hecho más de lo estrictamente necesario con la mujer. Ambos se sentaron en la cama y comenzaron a comer, Shinichi estuvo un tiempo entretenido hasta que se percató de que no había rastro de la cola ni los cuernos de la chica, y sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

—Tu... tu cuerpo— soltó algo sorprendido, había asumido que los cuernos y la cola no iban a desaparecer.

—¿uhgmm?— kairi se giró para ver al chico. — ¿mi cuerpo?— demoró un poco en percatarse de a qué se refería. Una vez lo descubrió rió ligeramente. — Mis cuernos... pues, esta mañana ya no estaban. Me tomé la molestia de no entrar en pánico y optar por leer los libros y cosas referentes a mi condición, y solo aparecen cuando me voy a defender, ya sabes, como símbolo de intimidación para el adversario, y por supuesto, para cuando vaya a tener sexo con alguien.

Shinichi se atragantó ante lo ultimo al parecer acordándose que eso era privado y muy personal. Kairi rió ante esto, soltando un suspiro.

—Realmente siento mucho todo esto, no pretendía hacerte daño, ya sabes, mis detectives son lo más importante para mi y no quiero que salgan lastimados, aunque no pude cumplir eso contigo— murmuró apenada. — espero que no vuelva a suceder.

—Si sigues con tus atracos deberé asistir, aun si se encuentran esas mujeres.

—No harás eso— gruñó terminado de comer su emparedado de jamón con tomate. —si ellas aparecen no sabría si podría con ellas esta vez, y no podemos someternos a lo de esta mañana.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó curioso el detective mientras daba un sorbo a su café ¿cómo demonios sabía como le gustaba? prefirió ignorar eso último y esperar a que respondiera.

— Te pueden matar, y aun no sé como controlar esto, prácticamente te maté y realmente se sintió horrible.— murmuró sintiendo nuevamente la desesperación cuando vió el cuerpo del otro totalmente flácido y frío. — Así que no irás a ningún lado...

—¿Y si practicas hasta que puedas lidiar conmigo?— Kairi refunfuñó ante su pregunta, claramente molesta por no ser escuchada. — Se que es peligroso, pero me gustaría ver, por qué te empeñas tanto en buscar una joya que posiblemente te costará la vida.

— Creo que ya veo por qué siempre te metes en problemas. Te encanta saber todo..— rió más olvidando un poco la molestia por la insensatez del detective.

Rió un poco más hasta que se percató de las marcas del cuerpo del otro...—Tantei— murmuró acercándose para tocar la herida rojiza que se deslizaba por su hombro.—¿qué es esto?— murmuró.

Shinichi se quejó por el roce para luego bajar su mirada hacia donde la chica presionaba topándose con la marca, que al tocarla, mandaba un ardor molesto en su brazo.

—Se parece a lo que tienes en la cadera, se fue formando cuando...— sintió su cara arder al recordar las expresiones de la chica. Empujó sus perversiones tras su cabeza suspirando.—No sé que es, pero es igual a esa marca.

Kairi parpadeó curiosa, al parecer tendrían bastante tiempo suficiente como para descifrar en donde estaba metiendo a Shinichi, y lo peor, al detective no parecía molestarle.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) son los nombres de las mejores Súcubos que comandaban el infierno junto con Lilith


End file.
